


What I came for

by thehalfboodprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfboodprincess/pseuds/thehalfboodprincess
Summary: Harry is out with Hermione and they bump into Ginny. Harry offers to take them to his favorite cafe to give them time to talk. The cafe he seems to frequent more and more lately..because of a certain barista.





	What I came for

**Author's Note:**

> Ok..bear with me here, it's been a long time since I've written anything longer than a text message. Like, seriously, over a year. But last night I dreamt this..so I figured I'd give this writing thing another go. Not betad or anything and all the characters belong to JKR yada yada.

Walking into the cafe, Harrys eyes were instantly drawn to the barista. The man's voice seeming to echo in his ears "I'm closing." 

It was a rough voice, deep though, drawing Harry further in every time he visited. 

As he robotically made his way to the other baristas line, some part of him felt let down that he would have to go to the other barista. Harry chose not to analyze that thought as he went to stand behind the few other patrons. 

He was nervous, and a little on edge at leaving Hermione and Ginny at the table alone outside. It was a surprise running into Ginny, and it had clearly taken Hermione off guard as well. 

Harry offered to get coffees only on the promise hexes wouldn't be thrown. He knew how hard the death of Ron had been for each girl. He also knew that they continued to blame one another for the accident that took his life. 

Not wanting to head down that marose road, Harry looked up, deciding to look around the small but familiar cafe. His eyes suddenly met with the deep voiced barista, an eyebrow raised and a small head nod signaling Harry to come over to the obviously closed register. 

Confusion and a shrug had Harry obliging.

"Raspberry white mocha, extra shot of espresso?" 

"Umm..er, yes..please..venti." Harry mumbled out, making a fool if himself but shocked his order was known. The man turned and began Harrys drink, missing the blush. 

Harry looked out the windows, suddenly spotting his friends as reality came back as Hermione gave a small wave. 

An almost growling sound behind him had him turning.   
"Your drink. And what for your.. girlfriend?"

"Oh..um, she's not my.. I'm.."

The man leaned forward, his voice low so only Harry could hear "I know all about men like you, trying to pull both ladies. Trying to impress them with your fancy drink. Imagine if you'd brought them here sooner, you'd be fucking them already." 

Harrys eyebrows shot up, shock evident on his face. The man was clearly angry, but the way he swore possessed Harry.  
"Sir, I'm not sure what you mean." Started Harry, moving closer still to the man, his lips now ghosting ear. "I've been coming her for weeks trying to pull. And this is the first time I've brought them, or sat with anyone. Does that tell you anything?" 

"Oy! Snape, why haven't you left yet. Get out of here!" The shout came fast, startling both men. 

"Perfect! Now you can join us." Bubbled Harry before turning and making his way back to the girls.

Mumbling as he went, the barista followed. The view alone enough to draw him in as he watched the man saunter away.

"Hermione, Ginny, this is umm the barista..Snape. His shift just ended." 

Both girl looked stunned, a moment's hesitation before polite greeting were exchanged. 

"Ginny here was just telling me of a delicious restaurant down the way. Perhaps you would like to join us?" Hermione questioned, her voice unwavering though Harry could tell she was glad for the time with Ginny. Both girls looked relieved and their eyes less sad. The eyes nearest him shown with something Harry couldn't identify. 

Before long the odd quartet made their way to the restaurant. The uneasiness quickly turning into comfortable glances and touches.

"you know.. you left your coffee at the cafe." 

A small smile crossed Harrys lips at Hermione's observation. Leaning into the man next to him Harry replied, "I got what I went in for."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and any comments (mean, nice, constructive or otherwise) are always appreciated!


End file.
